Consumers of digital media routinely wish to view related digital media content. However, they often lack the knowledge necessary to find related digital media that they might enjoy given the breadth, depth, and scope of digital content available today. Although these consumers can attempt to search for related digital media, the process is inherently limited due to the lack of knowledge of the consumer.